The IEEE standard 802.11h specifies different wireless power output levels for different network environments. For example, the standard specifies a first wireless power transmit level (such as 200 milliwatts) for indoor wireless channels; the standard specifies a second wireless power transmit level (such as 1000 milliwatts) for DFS (Dynamic Frequency Selection) channels; the standard specifies a third wireless power transmit level (such as 4000 milliwatts) for outdoor wireless channels.
In general, conventional wireless networks typically include one or more wireless base stations (or wireless access points) that transmit at maximum power levels specified by 802.11 to provide mobile communication devices access to a remote network such as the Internet. Transmitting at highest available levels ensures that respective communication devices are able to receive wireless communications at a desired level of quality.